You have the right to remain silent
by lovesmoakingarrow
Summary: Set after season 3 finale, Felicity fulfills Oliver fantasy. It is part of the flash fic challenge in tumblr


You Have The Right To Remain Silent

Felicity still has to pinch herself in the morning to keep herself from thinking it as a dream. Oliver is with her. He finally chose to be with her. He chose her. After her father abandoned her, she felt like noone chose her. She can never pin point the moment she fell in love with Oliver but fall hard she did. All she knew was the words, "Felicity Smoak, Hi! I am Oliver Queen" have changed her life completely.

The object was her musing unaware of the racing of her thoughts was sleeping peacefully. There is a peace in Oliver's face now that has been missing before. Oliver is finally beginning to understand that he can be happy, he deserves to be happy. She is beginning to see a completely different side to Oliver than she had seen before. He is smiling more. He is more attentive to her more, not that he was not before. She could feel the walls she has been building around her since her childhood crumbling because of him. How Oliver managed to make her feel safe and vulnerable at the same time is a complete mystery to her.

She would like to think that the same goes for him too. He has unburdened some of what happened to him in the five years away from Starling City. She is not naïve enough to believe she knows all his secrets but she is confident that when Oliver is ready he will share it with her. He was a generous lover in bed. He knew instinctively what she wants and how she wants it. He even shared his fantasies with her and she was already on her way to make one of his to come true.

Oliver opened his eyes slowly to a halo of blonde head. Again he has slept peacefully with no nightmares. He still had trouble believing that Felicity is here with him. She was the one person who stood by him and trusted him. Even when he made an alliance with Malcolm, she was mad but never abandoned him. She was the one person he never want to let down. He wants to make up for all the time he hurt her this year after Sara's death. He will never give her a chance to doubt his feelings for her. He meant what he said to her in the car. He is happy.

He and Felicity rarely spent anytime apart this past month. Anywhere one has to go, the other always followed other than bathroom. They even showered together, to save the water of course, so Oliver was surprised when Felicity asked him to go to the store to get her favorite ice cream and she stayed behind. He tried to coax her into joining him but she just about pushed him out the door. The ice cream shop is in a nook and not accessible by his car, so he walked. Oliver was not afraid of walking but he just couldn't be apart from Felicity even for that period of time.

If anyone noticed him just rushing through the streets with an ice cream package, they did not bat an eyelash. He reached the hotel and the room was absolutely dark. He was immediately on alert for something bad and cursed himself for leaving Felicity alone. The second he stepped in the room, the door clicked shut. He recognized the intruder only moments before he attacked them and he froze. There she was the love of his life dressed as the one fantasy he really really wanted to do with Felicity. He always loved that Felicity was the one person in his team who stood up to him when he was bull beaded.

He regretted that he was wearing leather pants the day she suggested he pull his head out his ass. She was a vision to behold when she was livid. That was the day the fantasy started forming in his head. He always locked it in the far corner of his mind only to be opened and enjoyed in solitude. When he mentioned it to Felicity one day, he did not think in his wild dreams she would fulfill for him. She was just looking at him with an eyebrow arched.

His throat suddenly became dry and he had to swallow his saliva before he could get his words out and he asked her "How can I help you officer?" Felicity really knew what she was doing. She was wearing a police officer uniform with the cap but there was no pant and she was wearing a skirt that was down to only half of her butt. She was having the night stick in her arm and she tapped him on the chest and said in a low voice "Mr. Queen, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent." Before she could go on he interrupted her and said "You got the wrong guy officer. I did not do anything wrong." Faster than he ever gave her credit for she handcuffed him and pushed him down on the chair in the centre of the room.

He was wearing jeans and it was getting uncomfortable for him. He had to look up at Felicity and she still had her cap on and she was leaning down on him and traced his face with her finger tips, not touching him completely. He was so filled with love and lust for her, he was choking on words when she asked him if she removed the handcuffs and just shook his head. She unlocked the cuff and almost draped herself on him when she cuffed his hands to the chair separately. Now he has both of his hands cuffed to the chair.

You Mr. Queen have broken so many laws she said and are going to pay for it tonight. In one fluent motion he never thought she was capable, she ripped his shirt open. She always surprised him. She ran her fingertips on his chest muscles and pressed her hands on the side of his ribs sliding down his torso over his sculpted abdomen. Just checking for weapons Mr. Queen, she said sweetly. When she innocently brushed against his hard erection, he breathed in sharply. She was torturing him and enjoying it. She straddled him and raked her hands through his hair, kissing his neck. He wanted to touch her so much but he did not dare move his hands.

She grazed his earlobe with her tongue and finally kissed him deep. She licked his hardened nipples and gently blew on them. He was going crazy not being able to touch her. She kneeled between his legs and unzipped him. His cock stood erect once freed. She placed a gentle kiss on the head and stroked his shaft. Slowly inch by glorious inch, she took him in. Her name tore out of his lips in a strangled plea. He really wanted to touch her, give her the pleasure she was giving him.

She took mercy on him and freed him from his handcuffs and the second he was free, he scooped her and carried her to bed. He tumbled onto the bed holding her. He gently removed her shirt and she was naked as the day she was born underneath it. He feasted upon her breasts and watched them bruise by his beard. She really was quite sensitive. He slowly kissed her way down and slowly traced her clit. She tasted like amorentia to him. He moaned as he licked and sucked while his fingers were playing with her breasts. Her breaths were becoming heavier and her moans louder. When her orgasm hit her, he plunged into her and overwhelmed worked her into another orgasm and fell of the cliff right along her.

Both of them did not move a muscle. Felicity always loved the weight of him on her even as he worried he will crush her. Oliver finally looked at her and when he looked at her his whole world focuses on her and said officer I hope I am not in trouble with you and she just laughed contently.


End file.
